starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Duelo en Mustafar/Leyendas
El Duelo en Mustafar fue el acontecimiento de la Gran Purga Jedi en el cual Darth Vader casi fue asesinado por Obi-Wan Kenobi en el planeta Mustafar, para ser posteriormente transformado en un cyborg. Pudo ser un momento decisivo en la historia galáctica; si Vader ganaba, la Orden Jedi se habría extingido. Historia Preludio thumb|left|200px|Poderes a prueba El duelo ocurrió como consecuencia de la Misión a Mustafar, en la cual Darth Vader mató al Consejo Separatista y terminó las Guerras Clon. Mientras Vader mataba a éstos, Padmé Amidala iba en camino a Mustafar. Los últimos restos de Anakin Skywalker estaban muriendo invocando a un llanto de sufrimiento. Cuando Vader interceptó la nave de Naboo entrando en Mustafar,estaba seguro que se trataría de su esposa, por lo que aparentó estar bien. thumb|right|200px|El climax de la Batalla Cuando se reunieron, Padme le contó de lo que había dicho Obi-wan sobre su matanza de los Jedi. Lamentablemente Obi-Wan se había infiltrado en la nave de la Senadora y al ir al encuentro con Anakin,éste penso que Padme le había tendido una trampa (cosa errada). La transformación estaba completa. En su rabia, Vader estranguló a su esposa embarazada, dejándola inconsciente hecho que forzó a Obi-Wan a luchar contra su antiguo amigo y padawan. Duelo left|thumb|250px|La técnica [[Forma V: Shien / Djem So|Djem So de Vader se confronta contra la técnica Soresu de Kenobi.]] Debido a que Vader luchaba a la ofensiva, Kenobi retrocedió hasta los vestíbulos de la Instalación de la mina Klegger Corp. Allí entraron en la sala de mando, y Kenobi agarró la mano de Vader con la intención de atravesarle con su sable láser pero falló. Vader atacó con un renovado vigor, llevando a Kenobi de la sala de mando a la sala de conferencias. En la sala de conferencias, su lucha degeneró en una reyerta. Cuando Kenobi procuró utilizar su sable láser contra un Vader desarmado, Vader detuvo el movimiento de la muñeca de Kenobi con una mano y agarró el cuello del Jedi con la otra, intentando que Kenobi muriera estrangulado. Obi-Wan maniobró para golpear a Vader con su pie y se paró, procurando utilizar su sable láser contra él. Vader contragolpeó a Kenobi con el pie, forzándolo a caer con su sable láser. Mientras el Sith se levantó otra vez y cargó, Kenobi respondió agarrándolo por la ropa y guarneciéndose. Obi-Wan lo tiró y llamó a su sable láser. Pero él fue demasiado lento y no pudo vencerle ya que Vader también invocó su sable y detuvo el ataque. thumb|right|240px|[[Anakin Skywalker|Vader se bate en duelo con su antiguo Maestro en Mustafar.]] Continuaron luchando en la sala de mando, hasta que cada uno cayó a un extremo de la sala al usar la Fuerza contra el otro. Rápidamente recuperado Vader se dispuso a atacar a Obi-Wan, pero Vader falló y accidentalmente anuló los sistemas de protección de la instalación, hecho que permitiría a la lava empezar a destruir ese complejo. Como los dos combatían en un arduo duelo, Vader forzó a Kenobi a salir de la sala de mando. Vader ataco a Kenobi, y le engancho una patada en el rostro,haciendo que Obi-Wan salte hacia un alto brazo de control y Vader le sigua. Al llegar allí la lava empezó a corroer la estructura. Sin una protección que la detuviera, el calor y el peso de la lava supusieron demasiado para la superestructura. La estructura empezó a romperse al llegar a un río de lava que había más abajo, hecho que en el último momento los combatientes percibieron. Hicieron acrobacias para salir de esa estructura junto antes de que se destruyera completamente entre la lava ardiente. Vader y Kenobi pudieron saltar y evitar este destino, aterrizando en un droide colector de la lava y una plataforma de fundición, respectivamente. La caída de Vader thumb|left|240px|El fin de Anakin Mientras que Kenobi guardaba las distancias, Vader estaba cada vez más furioso. Procurando hacer entrar en razón al Sith, Obi-Wan le invitó a volver al camino del bien, pero solo consiguió que Vader le amenazase. Entonces Vader saltó sobre la plataforma de Kenobi, evitando por poco caer fuera de ella. Kenobi, intentando aprovecharse de esto, atacó, pero Vader se defendió y lo contraatacó. Mientras que las espadas láser chocaban una y otra vez, la plataforma se acercó a la orilla, permitiendo que Kenobi evitara el conflicto y llegara hasta la orilla de un salto. thumb|rigth|240px|Vader anunciando su victoria Kenobi le advirtió a Anakin de su ventaja, pero el Señor Sith, en su arrogancia y rabia, no le hizo caso. Saltando hacia su antiguo maestro, Kenobi pudo seccionar las piernas y el brazo izquierdo de Vader. Apartando su sable y procurando ascender y cruzar a la otra orilla con su brazo restante, Vader solamente resbaló acercándose más a la lava. Kenobi tomó el sable azul de Anakin, expresando su lamento mientras Skywalker empezaba a quemarse por la cercana lava. El maestro rechazó matar a su antiguo padawan, creyendo que no era su destino matarle, y dejó a Vader yaciendo allí mientras que las llamas se calmaron. Sin embargo, Vader no murió, ya que al de un tiempo llegó Palpatine, con unos clones, quienes pusieron a Vader en una camilla y se lo llevaron al Centro de Reconstrucción Quirúrgica del Emperador Palpatine. Luego de eso Vader obtuvo su nueva Armadura. Consecuencias thumb|240px|left|El verdadero resultado. Palpatine, detectando que su nuevo aprendiz estaba en grave peligro, dejó Coruscant después de su duelo con Yoda, y acompañado por una escuadrilla de seguidores, viajó a Mustafar. Aterrizaron en la Instalación de la mina Klegger Corp y encontró a su discípulo medio moribundo. Darth Vader fue llevado al centro quirúrgico del emperador Palpatine y su cuerpo mutilado, lisiado y quemado recibió un tratamiento para salvar su vida. Allí, lo transformaron en un cyborg. Darth Vader usaría un respirador y un traje para el resto de su vida. Las lesiones de Padmé Amidala en Mustafar, así como el horror de ver a su marido consumido por el |lado oscuro, la llevaron a su muerte en el nacimiento de Luke y Leia en Polis Massa. Kenobi fue al exilio después de ayudar a nacer a los hijos de Anakin en Polis Massa. Él tomó al pequeño Luke y lo llevó a Tatooine para ser criado por el hermanastro de Anakin y su esposa, mientras su hermana gemela, Leia fue a Alderaan para ser criada por Bail Prestor Organa y Breha Organa. Kenobi se escondió en Tatooine, y esperó hasta el día en que Luke creciera para entrenarlo como un Jedi. Obi-Wan, que había asumido que Vader había muerto, se sorprendió al saber que el todavía seguía vivo mientras lo veía en informe de la HoloRed en una cantina de Tatooine sobre la victoria de Vader en Kashyyyk. El espíritu de la Fuerza de Qui-Gon, le dijo, a Obi-Wan que Vader nuca regresaría a Tatooine, debido a que ahora no volvería a ser más Anakin Skywalker. 23 años después, Darth Vader confrontó a Luke Skywalker a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte II. El joven Skywalker trató de usar la altura para tomar ventaja. Al parecer, Vader aprendió de su error en Mustafar y no siguió a Skywalker, sino que lanzó su sable para hacerle bajar de las alturas pero primero se |vengaría del maestro de ambos. Entre bastidores A nivel de animación, Steven Spielberg participó en la producción de este duelo. En la versión hecha en videojuego, hay un final alterno en el que Obi-Wan muere, y Vader recibe su nueva espada roja de Darth Sidious, momento que aprovecharía este para clavársela a su maestro en el pecho y proclamarse nuevo Emperador de la Galaxia. Pero, Padmé ni siquiera está presente en el duelo del videojuego y hay una escena de la batalla en la que Anakin dice:"¡has vuelto a Padmé contra mi! La música del duelo es Anakin vs. Obi-Wan, que forma parte de la banda sonora del Episodio III. Esta batalla es la segunda en la que ambos miembros usan espadas láser del mismo color. La primera es la pelea de Obi-Wan con el General Grievous. En Star Wars: Complete Locations aparece el desarrollo de la batalla incorrectamente. Ewan McGregor y Hayden Christensen practicaron el duelo durante varios meses. Como resultado de su práctica, la velocidad con la que Obi-Wan y Vader se enfrentan en el duelo (en la película completa) es la velocidad en que fue filmado, y no fue acelerado digitalmente. El Duelo en Mustafar es la pelea más larga entre dos personas en las películas de Star Wars. El duelo dura 12 minutos. En la novelización de La Venganza de los Sith, el duelo es de los mas cortos a comparacion de la pelicula, enfocandose en los pensamientos y sentimientos de los duelistas. Además, se menciona que Vader parte trozos de metal con la Fuerza y los lanza contra Kenobi. Apariciones *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómic)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego)'' *''El Ascenso y Caida de Darth Vader'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro *The Farlander Papers'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: La Trilogía Original'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' * Revenge of the Sith expansion set|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/rots/33.jpg|cardname=Spinning Slash}} * Revenge of the Sith expansion set|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/rots/22.jpg|cardname=Mustafar Battle Grounds}} *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Within a Minute: The Making of Episode III'' * * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' }} Mustafar Mustafar